Never Hurt You
by neat scribble
Summary: Brennan and Shalimar have a few problems on their hands when a new mutant shows up (but is this mutant really new or an old enemy...Shalimar and Brennan’s relationship is put to the test) FIRST MUTANT X FIC please review!COMPLETE(chapter 7 expanded...abit
1. chapter 1

This is a Shalimar/Brennan fic.

Hey this is my first mutant x fic so be kind

♣ ♥ ♣ ♥ ♠ But please send reviews ♠ ♥ ♣ ♥ ♣

Disclaimer-no I don't own mutant x it belongs to Tribune and Marvel (and I am only doing this once so in advance for all the other chapters I don't own mutant x)

Never hurt you

Chapter 1 

The crisp cool air of winter flowed through the ventilation of sanctuary as Brennan, Shalimar, Lexa and Jesse sat staring at the ceiling, eyes blank.

"I never thought I would be saying this but hasn't there been any sort of crime or new mutant with cataclysmic powers to stop" huffed Jesse "I need to do something! The ceiling is beginning to look unhealthily interesting" the other laughed. It was true for the last month the world seemed to be in complete standstill as if the first winter frost had frozen the world in place. The mutant x team had found themselves on what seemed to be a permanent holiday, which at first was a welcome relief but after the first two weeks of computer games, training, talking and much more the mutant x team had taken to hours of endless gazing into oblivion. But then as if an answer to there prayers the alarm went off.

"Thank you" was the unanimous chorus of the team as they jumped from the sofa, eager to see what had set of their alarm. The team gazed at the computer screen...nothing.

"Not a false alarm!" moaned Brennan.

"The sanctuary system doesn't have false alarms Brennan" teased Shalimar playfully.

"What would you call this?" replied Brennan

"Maybe a bird got into the sanctuary" Shalimar blurted out when she couldn't think of another cause.

Lexa who suspected something else walked to her room and opened her lap top; gazing up at her was her informant

"Lexa there is more need of mutant x services......"

Lexa returned from her room "the dominion has a new mission for us; it seems that there is a new mutant causing problems,"

"What do we know about it" asked Shalimar excitement evident in her eyes

"Well he has the power to control individuals through touch, as you can tell if he managed to come into contact with any world leaders or any one with power the situation could become dire" replied lexa

"So what, he is only one man and with out being able to touch us he has no real power" scoffed Brennan

"Think Brennan he would have any mutant on his side for his protection, of there own will or not" feeling the tension in the air Jesse stepped between the two of them

"How about Lexa and I start finding some back ground info on this guy while you and Shalimar take the helix out and find out what you can, while we send you our findings."

After the helix took off Shalimar placed it in auto pilot and joined Brennan

"So, you now after a month of relaxation we didn't actually talk that much" she gazed up at him

"We didn't always have privacy though did we" teased Brennan slipping his hands around her waist and drawing her against his chest. "I know that talking isn't the only thing I want to do with you" he laughed Shalimar grinned and made herself comfortable in his arms

"Someone's confident"

"Who me?" Brennan replied innocently

"What ever are you talking about, but there is a question I have to ask you, its just something that's been playing in my head"

Shalimar turned around curiously "what?"

"When we found you after that soviet mutant had well tried to interrogate you, what did you see? did you...well kill me?" Shalimar shuddered as she remembered the illusion she admitted that at the beginning waking up in Brennan's arms had seemed more like a dream than the nightmare that followed.

"I was in sanctuary and you where there along with Emma and Jesse but something wasn't right...you kept asking about Adam but I didn't tell you anything and then you started attacking me"

She knew that it wasn't Brennan but just seeing him like that still made her shudder and Brennan felt her tense in his arms.

Softly he whispered "Shalimar you know that I would never hurt you"

"I know" replied Shalimar feeling his warm breath against her.

"Brennan, Shalimar you guys there?"

Shalimar grudgingly pulled herself out of Brennan's arms

"What do you have Jesse?" asked a very annoyed Shalimar

"Touchy, touchy Shalimar. Cut a guy some slack. Just wanted to inform you to that the mutants name is Delano black, so far we haven't received a picture to ID him but we will contact you when we do, it seems he has a club north west of here the _black thorn,_ I am sending you the coordinates, you may want to try and mingle within the club see if u can find him"

"Will do Jesse" replied Shalimar. "Well Bren ready to go clubbing?"

"You know it, let's go get a drink" replied Brennan

Shalimar landed the helix, and with Brennan they began walking to the club as a blackbird flew past them.

_So should I continue? Your reviews will decide..._


	2. chapter 2

So here is the next chapter again I don't own mutant x

The black thorn

The black thorn was an elegant club different from what Shalimar and Brennan had been expecting, Shalimar looked down at her tight top and jeans feeling slightly under dressed she gazed at Brennan in his leather jacket he looks so strong, Shalimar! Stop it, that's no why you are here. Anyway he wouldn't fall for you he every woman who crosses his path falls for him she thought bitterly. Shalimar and Brennan split up; Shalimar went to the dance floor as Brennan pushed himself through the crowd to the bar. He sat and watched Shalimar dancing, her slender figure moving smoothly from side to side her blond hair circling her face.she really is beautiful thought Brennan. A tall dark man walked up to Shalimar and smiled at her. Brennan felt his blood rise and jealousy pound through his veins. Shalimar smiled at the new comer and they began to dance. Brennan couldn't watch so he stood up and walked over to Shalimar and slid his arm around her waist possessively.

"having fun?" he whispered into her ear.

"Of course, I thought you didn't like dancing Brennan"

"I don't but I like it even less when I'm not the one dancing with you" replied Brennan.

"Are you jealous Brennan?" Shalimar laughed, Brennan shook his head stunned by the question but seeing the hurt expression on Shalimar's face he whispered

"Maybe a little, I don't want you in any danger, the mutant could be any man here, maybe that guy" he signalled with his head in the direction of the tall dark man who had wondered to the bar after Brennan had showed up.

"Do you want to keep me safe?" asked Shalimar shyly. Brennan's hold on Shalimar tightened

"You know it, come on lets go outside for a while" suggested Brennan.

"Ill be right there, just let me get my drink" said Shalimar.

Brennan left the bar and was greeted by the crisp air he leaned against the wall thinking of Shalimar how do you managed this Brennan you finally fall for a girl and you cant even managed to tell her how you feel he stared up at the sky watching the birds circle and listening to groups of people around him talking with each other.

"Brennan? Brennan are you there" asked Jesse, the sudden noise shook Brennan out of his dream like state. I just wanted to tell you that it ends up that Delano Black isn't the mutant's original name he changed it a couple years back after a murder case. His real name is Stanley Boss. As the name echoed in Brennan's ear time seemed to stand still and his blood ran cold. Brennan hissed urgently into his ring

"Shalimar can you hear me? Get outside now! We're leaving" he turned around to see Shalimar starring him in the face

"Why?" she asked curiously

"I'll explain on the way just move I don't want anyone to hear our conversation." Replied Brennan quickly

Brennan grabbed Shalimar's arm and began jogging back to the helix once inside Shalimar wrenched her hand from his grasp

"You mind telling me what this is about?" she asked.

Brennan shut the door and placed the helix into auto pilot before he turned around to look at Shalimar confused face.

.....


	3. chapter3

Chapter 3

"His name is Stephan Boss he used to live around my area, we where once friends. We used to call him strings, like those attached to a puppet because he had this uncanny ability to always get what he wanted. Stephan was quite the charmer but he also had a real bad temper he would snap because of the smallest thing. One of his many girlfriends was Candie Summers she was a really peppy girl, tall, blond cheerleader... you know the sort, one day I walked into Stephan apartment and found Candie crying on the floor. She told me Stephan had come after her with a knife because she wanted to leave him. Stephan walked in on us and saw Candie in my arms he, he freaked out and came after us but I managed to get away...Candie got the knife in her chest." Brennan hung his head

"She died in my arms, but that wasn't enough. He left the city before the police could get him. After his disappearance there where a number of gruesome murders around the area, blond woman turning up raped, beaten and..."his voice trailed off for awhile

"They finally caught him, I was at his trial. You should have seen him he was sick, he laughed as they recalled what he had done to his victims. Then they asked me to testify because I was present at the first murder. Even though he was in chains he lunged at me saying it was my fault saying that the I deserved to join the whore...I never saw the trial end because of my powers, but I thought he had been put away, apparently I was wrong."

Shalimar placed a reassuring hand on Brennan's shoulder

"I'm sorry Brennan" Brennan's eyes locked with Shalimar

"he's a monster Shalimar, I cant have you near him...you to important" Shalimar's eyes stared deep into his eyes, it sent shivers down Brennan's back

"you don't have to worry Brennan Ill be fine" she smiled but Brennan saw that there was no sparkle in her eyes. Shalimar stood up but Brennan shot out his arm and grabbed her hand huskily Brennan whispered

"Shalimar you are the important thing in my life, I just wish you knew how important" Shalimar turned to Brennan slightly shocked

"that was abit melodramatic, I know you care for me, I feel exactly the same about you, don't make it so sombre" Shalimar put on a brave face but she felt that they would have to get use to the sombre tone, in the pits of their stomachs both Brennan and Shalimar knew that something terrible was coming their way.

When they landed the helix Jesse came out to meet them.

"Great news we found Stephan. "

"I have to disagree with you Jesse that's anything but great" Brennan replied blankly

"What's his problem?" asked Jesse

"Ill tell you later "whispered Shalimar into Jesse ear before asking "where is Del...Stephan?"

"Another bar called the _leopard spot_ owned by Jonathan Scott: probably another of his alias.

You guys going to check it out?"

All heads turned to Brennan waiting for a reply

"Ill go alone" was all he said before he briskly turned and headed back out towards the helix.

"oh no you don't" said Shalimar as she caught up with him "you're the one who always insists on back up and team work to get the job done, don't be a hypocrite"

Brennan turned to face Shalimar with such intensity that for a brief second he looked like o completely different person.

"Please Shalimar you have to understand, I can't let anything happen to you" he brought his hand up to cup her cheek "it's too dangerous even for someone like you"

Shalimar stayed firmly by him holding his arm tightly preventing him from leaving. Her eyes flashed yellow

"Don't under estimate me Brennan, I can take care of my self." her eyes returned to normal

"And anyway I will have you as back up" she added trying to brighten the mood. Brennan sighed in defeat normal women where stubborn enough and Shalimar was no normal women. I still don't like it! thought Brennan his mind began wondering until he felt his arm being tugged regaining his thoughts he found Shalimar tugging at his jacket

"We leaving?" she chirped. Then together they headed off to the helix.

The spotted leopard was a couple miles south of the black rose. Both where similar in decorum so this time when Shalimar looked down at her attire she grinned to herself perfect the red silk dress she had changed into clung in all the right places its smooth texture exhilarating against the skin best of all she could feel brennan staring at her. Realising she was grinning like a madman for no obvious reason Shalimar quickly wiped the huge smile from her face and replaced it with small grin. Brennan and Shalimar sat down at the bar and Brennan ordered them two drinks, so they sat down and waited

"See brennan no problems"said Shalimar taking a sip of her Bacardi and coke

"I hope it stays that way"

"I think you have to worry more about your self then you do about me"

Brennan's eyebrow rose

"What makes you say that?"

"Because there is a spider on your shoulder" Shalimar joked

"What!?"

Brennan looked down sure enough there was a spider resting on his shoulder. Brennan went to shock it but it crawled away onto his neck

"Shalimar get it off me!"

"Oooh big boy isn't afraid of a spider?"

"NO! Its just the bloody thing has a mind of its own it wont let me get rid of it"

"Natural instinct Brennan" laughed Shalimar (the look on Brennan's face was priceless)

"You'd know about instinct wouldn't you miss fox" grinned Brennan... "Ha I got it"

"Don't kill it Brennan just drop it, its bad luck to kill a spider" managed Shalimar who was trying badly to suppress a laughing fit.

"Ow! It bit me...stupid spider"

"Don't be such a baby brennan" said Shalimar with the straightest face possible...who knows maybe it was radio active you could be the next Spiderman (I don't own spider man lol)

"Very funny Shalimar"

"It is isn't it" replied a very amused Shalimar

Brennan was just about to make a come back when Shalimar quickly got up from her seat grabbed Brennan and walked into a crowd of people.

"I've seen him" she hissed into Brennan's ear. All of Brennan's muscles tensed he was here

"Come on I think he went out the back..."They pushed themselves through the crowed until they made it to the exit.

"Remember don't let him touch you" Brennan reminded Shalimar

"Not like you would let him." They walked through the door and into a thin ally way

Empty (to borrow from Edgar Allen Poe's the raven "darkness there and nothing more")

"Damn it" Brennan slammed his fist against the wall "we missed him!"

"I don't understand it I could sense him I should still be able to" she held her nose up and tried to locate him using her feral senses.

"Nothing, not even a trace of a humans walking here in the last couple of hours"

"Come on lets get back to the helix" suggested Brennan

how'd he get away again he is always one step ahead, at least nothing happened to Shalimar

"Jesse we're coming back we lost him"

"Okay Brennan if you don't need us any more lexa and I are going out to dinner I'm sure you guys will manage there must be something in the fridge, you don't mind eating Shalimar's food..."

"Thanks Jesse, you owe me man, keep a stomach pump out...I may need it"

"Never a problem" laughed Jesse.

Before getting into the helix Shalimar took one finale look around nothing just a couple birds perched on the roof tops she didn't understand it she had sensed him she knew it or at least a mutant then where did he go. Giving up she turned around defeated and headed into the helix where she was met by Brennan.

"Well seems Jesse and lexa are going out on a date, luckily they where kind enough to leave us with a plentiful raw feast in the fridge" Brennan sarcastically informed Shalimar

"It doesn't matter I can cook you never complained about my cooking before"

"That's because Jesse was always there to faze it through the table" whispered brennan under his breathe."

"Hey! It never tasted bad to me..."Shalimar pouted

Shalimar felt Brennan's arms encircle her waist and she leaned into him

"How about I cook?" he whispered into her ear "you wont have to do any work you just have to stay in the dress"

Shalimar giggled (wow that's un-shalimarish)

"if you say so Brennan"

I may as well humour him until I get my revenge for him insulting my cooking

"What no come back?" asked Brennan

"I'm tiered that's all." Replied Shalimar.


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4(Sorry about it being short!)**

_Okay I am abit worried about flames after this chapter...I would appreciate it if I wasn't burnt to a crisp...the next couple of chapters follow this angst theme but I repeat THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC I couldn't bring myself to kill either Shalimar or Brennan. I just like testing them ;)_

The helix landed and Brennan and Shalimar disembarked, the sanctuary was completely empty.

"Well we've got the whole place to our selves what do you want to do first "asked brennan

"How about we go sit down I don't know why I'm just really tiered" replied Shalimar

Brennan looked at her with concern

"Are you okay?" he asked, certain of the answer

"Yea it's probably nothing" she shook her head

"Well then let me carry you" Brennan grinned

And before Shalimar could protest Brennan had picked her up and was walking to the lounge. Once they reached it Brennan and Shalimar sat down and picked up a bottle and some glasses- the left overs from their month of boredom.-

"This is nice" thought Shalimar out loud

"Yea I could get used to it being just the two of us" he leaned in next to Shalimar and was just

about to put his arms around her when he felt a cold liquid hit his face

"Shy! What was that for?" Brennan practically squealed in protest

"That was for insulting my cooking" replied a victorious Shalimar

"This means war Shalimar"

"Bring it on!" was Shalimar's reply

Shalimar leaped up and began her escape into the heart of sanctuary with Brennan close behind; the "hunt" lasted about five minutes until Shalimar had to stop from exhaustion.

"Hey?" Brennan asked when he caught up the exhausted Shalimar

"Are you sure you're okay" worry evident in his eyes.

"Yea I'm fine must be a bug" She leaned into Brennan

"You wouldn't mind carrying me again would you" Shalimar grinned, at least this bug had its up sides.

She felt his arms encircle her and she looked up into his eyes but his face seemed...different.

"Brennan...?" It was the same intense stare he had given her earlier.

"Maybe you should put me down brennan...you don't look to good." But there was no reaction.

"Brennan seriously I'm sorry about throwing the water on me but let me go" But Brennan's grip tightened

"Brennan! You're hurting me LET ME GO" screamed Shalimar to the unflinching Brennan

"Sorry Shalimar I cant do that" came an alien voice.

"What do mean you can't do that let me go!" Shalimar cried in outrage

The humour that had existed only a few seconds earlier vanished. Shalimar could feel the confinement of her chest, air was becoming scarce. She struggled and tried to push Brennan away but in her weakened state she wasn't strong enough to break his hold

Shalimar become desperate she tried furiously to claw her way out of Brennan's arms but to no effect.

"Night, night kitty" came the unfamiliar voice Brennan's grip weekend slightly just enough to let Shalimar take a breathe but before she could flee his arms he swung her into the wall the sickening hollow snap of a bone echoed in the room and Shalimar screamed out in pain. She never saw Brennan's punches coming but she felt all of them.

"Brennan stop" she sobbed but she only received a kick in the stomach and another broken rib. She sank to the floor in sobbing heap until the pain and exhaustion over powered her and unconsciousness claimed her.


	5. chapter 5

"_You like me you really like me..."_

_such a confidence boost for this 16 year old lol ;) Thanks sooooo much for the reviews I cant contain my excitement!! Hope you like this chapter it explains the previous chapters (hopefully well) but if you have any questions you can email me and I will happily try and explain...if I can _

Chapter5

Shalimar woke, and for a few second the horror she had just lived through evaded her, but then in a wave of realisation the memories hit her like a wave against the shore. W_hy Brennan...what did I do?_ she tried to move but was only able to yelp in pain because of her cracked rib. Shalimar gazed at the ceiling and felt the tears come to her eyes, betraying her. Brennan had tried to take advantage of her; he had hurt her, why? He promised he never would. Something wasn't right. But still she felt his hands tight grip around her suffocating her as she cried out. She felt herself shuddering, so this was what it felt like to have a broken heart. She closed her eyes in an attempt to remove the memories from her mind but they just replayed before her, she couldn't escape them they where the horror she saw with her eyes open and closed.

Brennan's eyes opened, he felt cold steel against his back _what the hell happened, I was with Shalimar and then _his mind drew a blank. All too suddenly his surroundings took shape, he was in a room chained against a wall, what had happened? He gazed around the room but all he saw was a mirror, and a TV. Brennan gazed at his bonds, solid metal. Then he noticed the red scratches adorning his arms they looked like claw marks...

_where's Shalimar_ shock suddenly took a hold of him_is she safe, is she chained in a different room, but where am I? _

He tried to use his powers but found himself unable to call a single spark.

"Well I see sleeping beauty is awake" Brennan's head snapped to the figure in the door

"Stephan!" Hissed Brennan through clenched teeth, "what have you done? Where is Shalimar?"

"Nice to see you too Brennan" smiled Stephan sickly "Shalimar is alive no thanks to you, you really are savage attacking the woman you love"

"What the hell are you talking about Stephan what kind of sick joke is this, where is Shalimar?"

"You will see Shalimar in the flesh soon" grinned Stephan "but for now how about some home movies"

"Stephan let her go she has nothing to do with this!"

"That is where you are so wrong she has everything to do with it, she is your candie and I will take her from you. I see how you look at her, you never notice the birds' do you Brennan flying above you gazing at you with eyes stronger than mans or dogs walking by you."

"What are you talking about" spat Brennan

"I control them all I see through there eyes I see you holding her in your arms smiling at her with eyes full of love" Stephan shook his head

"Remember in the spotted leopard you pushed through the crowd do you forget I gain control through touch. In the black thorn Shalimar's dancing partner, the birds perched aimlessly in the ally way or best of all the spider on your shoulder, all of them watched you, and I watched through them! Now back to those home movies"

Stephan pulled a tape from his jacket and slipped it into the video player and the TV flickered to life.

"A little something I picked up before we left sanctuary" laughed Stephan.

"I must say Brennan I was surprised I thought you might fight back but you where so eager"

"What the hell are you talking about what's on the tape, what are you trying to..." but his voice trailed off as he saw the image of Shalimar and himself enter the TV screen.

Brennan saw himself with is arms around Shalimar just as he remembered she was laughing but then she stopped

"Brennan let go you are hurting me" nothing he didn't release her

"Brennan let go you are hurting me please I cant breathe" Shalimar started clawing at Brennan

"sorry kitty I cant do that" Brennan saw himself saying the words and the events which followed. but that couldn't be him....

"Brennan?" she gasped struggling for air

"that's got to hurt" commented Stephan Shalimar was screaming in pain but Brennan didn't stop he slammed her against the wall and Shalimar's cracking bone echoed in the room as she let out her final scream before becoming limp in Brennan's arms the words "why?" escaping her lips.

The recording ended and Stephan walked over and turned off the TV turning triumphantly over to Brennan who was gazing at the screen tears in his eyes whispering

"no....no..." over and over again

"It's not true" brennan screamed in disbelief

"Oh but it is, she was near death" Stephan informed Brennan smugly

"It's a lie" screamed Brennan choking on his words

"You saw it Brennan I must admit though the breaking bone just inst given justice on tape, you should see her in a pathetic huddle bleeding"

Brennan couldn't hold back the sob that escaped his lips what had he done it couldn't be him? He had hurt Shalimar he had hurt her...his brain just could accept it.

Stephan walked over to Brennan smiling sickly

"She's mine you know, you will see she will scream out my name and then I will kill her, and feel her warm blood against my skin" Madness shone in his eyes like a beacon

"And you get to watch...she's mine" he added

Brennan hung his head in defeat, his life ended the second he saw himself hurting Shalimar his burning tears streamed down his face he was useless_I hurt her_.

"You are right you know you are useless" Stephan added "ill be sure to tell her you liked watching my video just wait, you broke her heart but I will break her"

"No" brennan screamed "please Stephan don't, I will do anything just leave her alone"

"Why should you have all the fun Brennan? You got Candie you ruined my life let me ruin yours"

Stephan ran his hand over Brennan's arm "you used to call me strings, I am the puppet master, and you are my audience and my puppet look in the mirror brennan" Stephan gripped Brennan's hair and lifted his head to the mirror but brennan wasn't greeted by his reflection he was greeted by the crumpled form of Shalimar lying on the ground bruised with a face stained with tears

"your handy work ...just watch mine and don't try looking away it may be a 2 way mirror but I have complete control over your nervous system your powers your movement... you head wont be turning any time soon. Brennan felt his heart shatter all that he could think of was getting Shalimar, but how could she trust him after what he had done.

Stephen turned to leave the room smiling to himself _she's mine_ he thought to himself _she's mine_


	6. chapter 6

_So here is chapter six, its been a hectic week, 3 AP test and the PSAT I'm amazed I was able to post this...but it is worth the reviews ) you know the disclaimer I don't own mutant x, but its almost Christmas so you never know lol more angst in this chapter (what can I say, you know you like it;)_

Chapter 6

Shalimar heard someone enter through the door she turned her head and gazed at the figure; her blood ran cold it was Stephan. "Let me go" screamed Shalimar"

"Why? Don't you want to have some fun with me" Stephan ran his finger over Shalimar's smooth skin" you really are beautiful, I can see why Brennan hated you so much for toying with him"

"That's a lie, Brennan doesnt hate me..."

"You don't sound so confident though do you, he hurt you, he enjoyed it" Shalimar felt the tears rise to her eyes once again.

"See I knew you would agree with me...he's watching you know, he's waiting he asked me to do this"

_no that's not true_thought Shalimar desperately _Stephan was controlling him it wasn't his fault. _But as she thought this a voice in her head began questioning her _are you sure, he beat you, he hurt you_

"This inner struggle really is touching but you wouldn't want to keep us waiting would you?"

laughed Stephan(who can read her thoughts because he touched her)

"Leave me alone" screamed Shalimar squirming under Stephan's hold

"Get out of my mid"

"but Shalimar don't you want to have some fun" he smiled sadistically as he leaned down and claimed Shalimar's lips she felt blood in her mouth and bit down with all her strength.

"You bitch" screamed Stephan with a howl as he pulled back from Shalimar

"You whore, who do you think you are" with that he raised his hand and brought it down on Shalimar face. Shalimar held back her scream but Stephan didn't stop he kept throwing punches at her, she had no way to shield her body she let out blood curdling screams as Stephan punched her cracked ribs and kicked her, blood was streaming down her face and darkness clouded her vision but her feral strength kept her from fainting _brennan?_ she thought desperately _help me_ but no one came suddenly the beating stopped. She felt Stephan grab her arms and hoisted her up to face him

"your pathetic"he whispered into her ear

"your so weak that is nothing compared to the pain you will feel and already you cry" his hold on her arms tightened and she could feel his nails piece her skin

"Brennan really does have bad taste in woman" he released Shalimar and she fell with a thud to the cool ground and finally the darkness consumed her. Stephan bent down and took a knife from his pocket, he gazed at the clear metal and imagined it on Shalimar's creamy skin but instead he bent down and grabbed a piece of Shalimar's golden her, he cut it off and left the room, to go add it to his collection.

Brennan felt the tears stream down his face, he was going to kill Stephan. He had screamed her name begging her to hold on but he doubted she heard him. His wrist where raw from the bonds but he kept struggling I _have to reach Shalimar, before he kills her_ he knew Stephens pattern beating, rape and death Brennan had been unable to prevent the beating but he would never let Stephan touch her like that again.

Stephan placed the golden hair in a small box next to his mirror, he gazed at his reflection and cringed, the strain of keeping control was getting to him, animals and most humans where easy to control but he could feel Brennan fighting, even in the sanctuary though Brennan wasn't aware of his action he could feel his subconscious screaming in retaliation. _its almost over, soon she will die and Brennan will follow _he splashed his face with cold water and composed himself before leaving the room to join Shalimar.

Shalimar felt hands caressing her skin her eyes snapped open as she saw Stephan next to her he bent down and kissed her "the kiss of death" she heard him say. Shalimar was helpless and that fact seemed to weaken her more. Her feral strength seemed useless against her emotions, death was welcome she had accepted it, every fibre of her wanted to die except one _Brennan I want to see you again I know it wasn't you... save me_

She felt her dress being cut away but Shalimar just closed her eyes, before long she had been striped down to her bra and underwear she couldn't dare look at Stephan or her bruised body. She felt a cold blade against her skin, it passed over her stomach, before Shalimar knew what she was doing she had thrust herself against the knife she smiled as it entered her

"Don't think you will get the pleasure of killing me Stephan" she said triumphantly against the pain. She knew that the wound wasn't lethal yet but it would be

"What have you done?" screamed Stephan He grabbed her neck and began strangling her

"I will kill you... you are mine, it wasn't supposed to end like this, this is not punishment. You wont escape me that easily" he screamed in rage. Shalimar was gasping for breath _Brennan I'm sorry_

_cliff-hanger muahahahahahahahaha (evil laugh) _


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

An eerie silence fell over the room, before loud crack or electricity echoed through the room

"Shalimar!" screamed Brennan. The electrical colt hit Stephan, the power convulsed through his body, his body frying from the immense electrical force.

"Is this how it ends Stephan, you will never touch anyone one again" Brennan screamed

All his energy flowed into this one attack, he could have killed Stephan instantly but he knew that that would be to kind, Stephan didn't deserve kindness. With a final thrust of power Brennan hit Stephan with one final bolt of electricity, a loud gurgled scream echoed in the warehouse as the bolt pushed Stephan into the ceiling, his convulsing magnetized body became attracted to the metal rafters… he would fall down a few days later starved to death, his body crushed on impact.

"Shalimar, Shalimar oh my god" he looked down at her, her body bruised and bleeding the blade protruding from he stomach

"Hold on, don't leave me" gently he bent down and gathered Shalimar in his arms she winched in pain.

"Brennan?" she whispered hoarsely

"Its me: hold on I will help you."

"You came for me?"

Brennan stared at her, eyes filled with tears

"You came…"Shalimar whimpered

"Always"

By the time Brennan reached the helix Shalimar had lost consciousness

"Jesse, lexa!!" he screamed into the communicator

"Brennan is that you where are you, what's going on?"

"Shalimar's hurt she needs help get the med bay ready I will explain later"

Brennan placed the jet into auto pilot and went to Shalimar who was lying on the chair

"Shalimar…look at me, please don't go I am so sorry I know I'm not worth living for now but think about Jesse and lexa don't eave them to."

After what seemed like an eternity Brennan felt the helix dock in sanctuary.

Quickly he lifted Shalimar and began running to the med bay where he was greeted by Jesse and lexa.

"Help her!" was all Brennan could manage before he felt his legs buckle under the weight. Jesse caught him and sat him down and lexa got to work on Shalimar

"How did this happen" lexa asked appalled "these wounds are terrible" Brennan hung his head

"It's my fault" he cried "I…I… hurt her" he chocked.

Jesse turned to look at Brennan disbelief and rage clear in his eye Brennan what happened

Brennan told them what happened

When he finished he hung his head in defeat: jess grabbed Brennan's shoulders and hoisted him up only to push him against the wall

"Jesse!" screamed Lexa. Jess stared up at Brennan tears in his eyes

"You hurt her; Shalimar's practically my sister how could you let this happen"

Brennan opened his mouth but he had nothing to say, he didn't know how it had come to this.

"Jesse let go of him" screamed Lexa: Jesse grip didn't loosen he just leaned into Brennans shoulder and cried for his sister for her pain and for the horrors that awaited her when she woke…if she woke.


	8. chapter 8

_The finale chapter (dum dum dum) it's short but I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews (thanks most of all to MariShal who encouraged me to keep going)_

_Later ;) _

Shalimar's chest rhythmically rises and falls like it has been doing for the last two days since Jesse was able to stabilize her. I just can't tear myself from her I can't leave her...its all my fault but I just can accept that this has happened to her. I sit here holding her hand. The lack of sleep and food don't seem to affect me. I'm captivated by her, even know when all she is doing is resting. Jesse said that there was a high chance of recovery but that is all he has said to me, when ever he enters the room we are silent I can see him mentally removing me from the room. He loves Shalimar not like I do not like I do, he loves her like family. I just love her. I would give anything to be able to go back but I know I can't. All I can hope for know is that she will wake up, I won't leave her side until she does. But how will I face her....I don't know

There is a slight change in the monitors I look up to see what's happened but it was nothing, but then I feel a slight movement in my hand I look down again to see Shalimar flexing her fingers, her face contort

"Shalimar!?"I plead

Her eyes suddenly open and lock on me I cant tear my gaze

"Brennan... she whispers"

"Shalimar I'm so sorry" tears come to her eyes when she hears me and I can't stop them coming to mine. She holds onto me so tightly I don't think I could have freed myself if I wanted to. And I didn't want to. I don't know how long we stayed like that time seemed to stop still I could feel her breath against my neck feel her body against mine I kissed her and she didn't turn away from me. Time started again when Shalimar began to talk

"Brennan I don't blame you, it wasn't your fault" she whispered

"How can you say that? I saw the tape."

"Do you remember doing it?" she looked into my eyes pleadingly

"No...But" I began

"It was Stephan not you, I know you would never hurt me, you saved me from him."

"But..." was all I could manage

"Not buts just accept it" a hint of a smile played on her lips "I'm just happy to be with you, I want to be with you always."

I bowed my head in defeat, woman where stubborn and Shalimar was no ordinary women.

**The end**


End file.
